1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of bonding a ceramic article to a counterpart by forming on the surface of the ceramic article a metal film adhering fast to the surface and soldering or brazing the ceramic article and the counterpart through the medium of the metal film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Research has been continued in the search for a method of bonding two ceramic articles together or a ceramic article to a metallic member. None of the methods so far developed is capable of effecting the desired bonding with satisfactory strength.
One of the methods so far introduced, for instance, binds a sintered article of SiC or Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 to a counterpart by forming a film of aluminum by physical vapor deposition on the surface of the sintered article and bonding the sintered article to the counterpart as by soldering through the medium of the aforementioned film. This method has the advantage that the two members can be easily bonded fast to each other because aluminum reacts readily with Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 or SiC.
With any method which relies upon the physical vapor deposition, however, the fastness or strength of the bond obtained has its limits. Particularly, where a film of metal other than aluminum is used, the bonding cannot be obtained with sufficient fastness.
A satisfactory method of bonding a film of metal fast to the surface of a ceramic article which can be effectively applied to a non-oxide type ceramic article and an oxide type ceramic article has not yet been found.
The applicant for patent formerly filed a parent application [U.S. Appln. Ser. No. 694,759 filed on Jan. 25, 1985] covering an invention which relates to a method for improving the fracture strength of a ceramic article by forming a film of metal on the surface of the ceramic article and irradiating the metallic film downwardly with ions of N or Ar, for example.